


Dream Archives

by Levrux



Category: dreams - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Oneshot, Romance, Thriller, Weird, dream - Freeform, weird dreams that I've had and actually remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levrux/pseuds/Levrux
Summary: A collection of weird/interesting dreams I've had over the past years (that I remember). Will update as I continue to write down new dreams. Some things might not make sense as sometimes I only remember fractions of the dream and dreams in general are not very concrete.





	1. Entry #001 ; July 3rd 2015

My eyes blinked as they adjusted to the light, somehow everything seemed more blue. I looked around me and saw two other girls, one on each of my sides, talking to each other as if I wasn't there. As I came to my senses, I realized I was _underwater_. The strange thing was how I was still breathing--- _through my nose_. I recognized the girls, they were my school mates. I knew their names but for some reason I couldn't speak. Not like something was holding me back, but as if I didn't feel the need to speak.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw blue and gold flash a few metres away from me.

The girls stopped talking, their bodies tensing up. Blue and gold flashed before me once more. As it slowed down, a figure appeared some distance from us. I gazed at it, curious. When my eyes focused, I saw that it was the figure of a half man, half fish.

A _merman?_

He swam back and forth before his eyes caught sight of us. As he swam closer, the other girls retreated. Somehow I couldn't move, and I didn't want to. The merman came closer and closer until we were within arm's reach. He looked at me, studying my face closely and intently. Normally I was a wreck with boys, never had I been this close to one. Well, this _was_ a merman, but a male nonetheless.

He caught my wrist in his grip, his hand much larger and stronger than my own. My eyes widened at the sudden touch, but when I averted my gaze from our hands to the front, I noticed that he was close---much closer to me than before. Our faces were only inches apart. He was staring into my eyes with such intensity and interest that I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

A few ways behind me, I heard the girls' whispers.

_I heard they kill human girls and eat their flesh,_ one said to the other. I suppose 'they' were mermans.

_Yeah, I heard that too, it keeps them young or something like that,_ the other replied. It was odd, I wasn't hearing them from my ears, it was as if they were speaking _inside_ my head.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the merman let out a small, short chuckle. He was still staring into my eyes, but he was slightly smiling this time. Feeling embarrassed, I tried to cover my face with my hands but he made that impossible, his grip never lessening one bit. "Don't hide," His voice was like a melody, pleasantly caressing my senses. Not long after, I felt his lips lightly brush against mine. It was a feather light touch, but it was there. It was odd, really. I had never been this close to a man yet I had no qualms about this merman stealing my first kiss. I felt like...it was supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to feel disturbed.

The rest was blurry. I only remembered that we got on land, he somehow grew a pair of legs and his tail disappeared, and he was taking me to his lair to continue his research---which I knew nothing about.

_Yeah, just go on and follow a strange merman into his lair for his research after hearing the rumors, wise choice._ But I didn't feel that he was dangerous. For reasons unknown to myself, I knew for sure that he meant me no harm.

What I do remember was running into a group of pirates. Apparently they were familiar with me, I felt like I was a part of them, part of their group. The leader addressed me. He was handsome; tall, blonde, with a _very_ charming smile. But of course, the merman was a different case.

He was an _ethereal_ kind of beauty.

I remembered the leader asking me to return to them. We were at a bay, with a bridge that stretched in two directions, one leading to another bay and one leading to the pirates' boat. The merman told me to choose and left first to the bay.

"He's tricking you," the leader said, getting into the boat. "You know the whispers. He'll kill you and eat your flesh for his youth," by then I was utterly confused, a part of me believed him, but a part of me didn't. Especially since the merman had been so kind to me. "Come with me," He said again. "You'll be safe." I trusted him on that, I would be safer with him. But my body moved on its own accord. 

One step after another, I headed towards the bay.

" _I'm sorry,"_ I whispered as I ran to catch up with the mysterious merman.


	2. Entry #002 ; July 5th 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream that ends in a cliffhanger and left me very curious.

I stood by a hill, overlooking the ocean. The grass was swaying along with the gentle breeze as waves crashed against the bottom edge of the hill.

Leisurely, I began to stroll, my mind still half blank. The place felt so familiar yet alien at the same time. Almost as if I was inside someone else's memories.

I looked around and saw small rock monuments. It took me a second to register the fact that they were  _ tombstones. _

_ This hill is a graveyard. _

As creepy as it should sound, I was relaxed, as if it had been the sight I saw everyday as I grew up. From my peripheral vision, I could see a cottage nearby that seemed to be my home.

It was no ordinary cottage, it was the home of a very powerful sorcerer---my father.

He didn't look like my real father, but then again I didn't look like my real self either.

I spotted two teenagers---roughly my age---making their way through the graveyard towards me. One was a girl and the other was a boy.

They looked like gothic lolita dolls, with dark frilly clothes and silver hair. They also shared similar features---twins perhaps.

They had a somewhat ominous aura surrounding them, but they looked so lost that I simply assumed that they only wanted to ask for directions.

As they neared me, the girl reached for my hand before I could speak, and everything immediately went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was back in my cottage---in my own bed. I almost thought the entire thing was a dream before I heard my father speak to a man I didn't recognize, but knew was an acquaintance of my father's.

I pretended to sleep as I listened in on their conversation.

"The twins have been apprehended," the unknown man said. "They are now being kept in the cave. They won't be able to use their magic there. The girl absorbed your daughter's magic, but she'll be fine."

My father paced back and forth, a hand covering his mouth. "Those kids," he began. "I've never seen anything like them."

So, apparently, in this world, magic has its system. Each person has a certain number above their heads that shows the level of their magic. My father and I have the ability to see these numbers.

The numbers are usually static for each person, but those twins were different.

"Their numbers keep changing," my father stated, turning to look at his friend. "But only at a certain range, or so I noticed."

It turns out, my father placed them in a cave that nullifies magic. Everything in this world has a magic level. Which was why the level of magical gears needed to be equivalent to their user's---and magical prisons needed to be at least a level higher than their inmates.

Let's say the twins' numbers change between the range of 80 to 99. The cave is a level 100 magic-nullifying containment facility, therefore capable of nullifying their magic even though their numbers change. As long as they stay in that range.

I was curious about these twins, so, I decided to project my astral form to enter the cave without alerting my father---because I knew he would not let me get within five feet of those twins out of concern for my well-being.

I do have abilities that I inherited from my father. One of them is astral projection.

When I reached the cave, I saw that the boy was already conscious while the girl was just coming around.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, checking his sister for any injuries.

"I-I'm alright," she replied, rubbing her head and adjusting her pigtails. "I don't think they did anything to hurt us, they just knocked us out."

With my curiosity getting the better of me, I used my astral form to 'possess' the boy. But I didn't take control of his behavior, he was still talking to his sister, I just had access to his mind and memories.

I saw them as little children, alone and freezing in the snow. Abandoned. I saw them growing up with only each other to trust. I saw them starting to do bad things for bad people just for the sake of surviving. I saw them swallow their guilt because for them it was hunt or be hunted in this world.

I had seen enough, and I was going to tell my father to let them go, but finding an opening to  _ 'un-possess' _ was hard. Because once I leave his body, he would go blank for a moment and his sister would notice something amiss. I had to wait until they stopped talking but boy they talked a  _ lot _ .

I didn't know if it had anything to do with my astral form possessing his body, but for some reason the boy's numbers stopped changing randomly, and began to go up instead.

_ 95, 96, 97, 98--- _

Back at the cottage, my father was still talking to his friend about the twins, not noticing that something was wrong.

Meanwhile I was too absorbed in finding an opening to leave the boy's body to notice the numbers going up.

_ 99, 100--- _

It stopped there for a while, before it went up one more time.

_ 101. _

And the cave exploded---no, not in a fiery explosion kind of way, but it exploded with a magical force so strong, it blew away all the trees like a typhoon.

The noise was deafening, it reached the cottage where my father and his friend were startled out of their conversation and turned to look at the direction of the boom, their skin prickling from the powerful magic they sensed flowing in the air.

Did the cave collapse? Did my astral form manage to return to my body? What caused the numbers to go up?

I never knew what happened next, because just as the explosion happened, morning came---

_ \---and I woke up. _


End file.
